I found love
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Hiccup and Merida want a true and real love, not a fairy tale that does not exist. Fate brings them together, but the love that they will grow in real? or just a love for a moment?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Merida:**

Why each of us have to be with someone of the same'' level''? Why should we be with someone of our ''land''? Why do some of us can choose that person?

Much is given, between enemies, there is a dangerous romance, where war and ruin this prostrate everywhere but? Would happen if that were not the case?, I mean, we all know that a part of this world we corresponds to a person, and we think that we have it, but it is not, and we realize that this person is so far yet so close at the same time.

There are stories of princesses locked in her tower waiting for her prince, losing the illusion, you see this young and handsome prince who rescues and have a happy ending according to the stories. That's not my case, perhaps the age at which my mother converted to bear the time was not right where I was looking for romance and a perfect life, I just was not ready, I wanted adventures and still craving more, I'm independent and strong and especially brave, to accept something that everyone wants, but I do not, and if it comes to my love, I do not want to be the story of the princess in trouble with the prince charming, it has to be something magical, real not just a clumsy fairy tale does not exist.

**Hiccup:**

Like I always say, everyone has a place in this world, before beating with the fearsome dragon on the history, it was just'' hiccup'', the chief's son was small and weak, after meeting my faithful friend Toothless and beat the evil dragon and prove myself so other exploits, my own father accept that although I was not a huge, strong Viking, was the first viking ''dragons coach'' of all times and that was what I framework for life.

But, What about me and Astrid?, Never formalized our relationship, get hit before a kiss was not pleasant and I think for nobody it is, the years passed and she and I were good friends, in fact, in that time ask me if I'd marry and would have children, or even a girlfriend, I never thought there was someone for me, until I thought I just look at my little island, the world is very big and I just settle here, if love come to me, do not want it to be something like a fairy tale, that for a moment feel magical and the other like have a ''happy ending'', if it comes to my love, must be something magic, real, not just a clumsy fairy tale does not exist.


	2. A different history

Hello everyone ! well, I started my first story, is MERICCUP , I'm a fan of this couple and I regret that they are together in real life '' '' but with a little imagination I feel better. Enjoy it , if you want to change something or something , do not be afraid to say it ( :

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

It was a normal day in Berk , many of the Vikings were doing their daily chores from dawn to dusk ; Gobber blacksmith was working on cleaning the teeth of some dragons , Stoick was overseeing that each task will take place on time and not missing food, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were causing problems (as always ) on the island doing crazy and burning the ships , Fishlegs was with Gordontua showing affection having a boy-dragon moment , Snoutlout was training with his father trying to make it the best Viking , as his family has never lost in areas of strength, etc. . and there was , Hiccup , Toothless awakening along .

Hiccup friendly greeting Toothless as every morning , he was thinking about talking to her father about forming alliances with their neighbors , the Scots , as they had huge kingdoms that supplied around and just in case , we should have someone we lift up his hand , he thought , four clans four partnerships , exchanges , they never could be wanting anything and besides discover new lands , people , and a whole new world of expectations . Hiccup was relaxed taking breakfas, something fast to go flying with Toothless until a knock-knock at your door rang .

HICCUP ! open , I'm Astrid 'said Astrid happy , Hiccup came to the door and opened it with a warm smile , normal, without emotions without feeling butterflies riots , Hello Astrid , what happend? Hiccup said , I just wanted us to talk to you and I and what happened , you know ? Astrid'said little nervous and shy , Hiccup was surprised , they never had '' something '' always been friends , they only like 3 kisses, nothing special, nothing that would have blown but was so young at the time I did not know what I felt . Well, we had nothing , I said Hiccup, maybe not, but I know we can achieve something , you know, never tried , can you .. Astrid said , and would continue with his talk until Gobber appeared hello guys , Hiccup your father wants to talk to you , in the great hall on you know you Gobber said with a smile , I think we could talk after quiet Hiccup said , if a- agreement Astrid said sadly.

Astrid always wanted to try something with Hiccup, something more than friends , they already had 18 years , they were not so '' young '' or'' children '' not to know about her feelings , she just did not know why Hiccup to receiving a kiss from her did not feel anything , or narrowed sleepy eyes as he fainted , that's not happening. Astrid young now , with its former peak skirt and blue shirt , only with a change of hairstyle and a little taller and felt more attraction to Hiccup, by passing the years was already a young man, the most handsome boy all Berk , the most handsome and cute Viking lived, now with a black leather armor very sexy, tousled hair more and more rebel with a small braid, and a face more of a man than child , but with the same green eyes of tenderness and sincerity , typical of Hiccup .

Hiccup was heading to the great room , VERY PLEASED AND HAPPY , maybe now his father if he would leave to go beyond what is Viking territory and see beyond , perhaps now , and many things went through his mind ...  
Dad, you want talk? Hiccup said with a smile painted on her face ,Yes Hiccup, Stoic said not as happy as expected, and you wanted to talk Dad ? Hiccup said approaching more to the son , maybe if I can consider you can go alone to form alliances , after all you are the future leader of the tribe , you must learn , just not sure what you can find or ..., said Stoick , Hiccup interrupted him , dad , Stoic quiet, now that Toothless is with me , I do not pass anything Hiccup said mature tone but relaxed, Stoic calm , okay son, this afternoon or tomorrow we will discuss where you can go , it was clear ? Stoick said happy, THANKS DAD ! hug, Hiccup said his father. Hiccup and Stoick had a very close relationship , Stoic was more a father than a boss, shared a warm moment while discussing the ideas that had Hiccup about his travels , partnerships , etc. .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

The Clan Dunbroch , in all his years of life , had never been a home as warm and paintfull, from the'' accident '' , Queen Elinor and Merida They shared more moments , whether in or out of the castle , the King Fergus was still watching as her small Merida , but she was a 18 years old, Fergus always looked at their babies with tenderness, never had felt so paternal , Hamish , Hubert and Harris , were still being a small ruffians , as his sister was saying , just that I was capable of committing mischief much fun to unsettle Moddie , allowing them to smile.

There was a time when Merida was feeling so confident ( and even felt ) to tell their mother and wanted to look , what we wanted to do or just plans they wanted to do together, Elinor much more relaxed and laughed and played with Merida , and could admit that she loved the shape of a slightly rebellious Merida , which to a very demure and quiet , would not be as fun.

Merida , now 18 years , had changed physically , now she used her hair down even a little wild stunning red hair , just for convenience , had a side parting , almost half cooked braids in his head and rest were beautiful loose curls , had a pale -pink pearly skin and always had been , its very vibrant blue eyes , pink lips warm like the touch of a rose, but she had already developed his body through the use of the corset , she had changes in their body as a bigger bust , larger hips but smallest waist , slender legs and say , it was a woman , wearing a dress that was ankle-deep golden color with small subtle designs that could be seen to glance, not so ostentatious, with brown belt around his waist, a plunging neckline with a bow small coffee embroidery, and gloves for gripping his bow brown color that showed off her fingers and wore booties game brown that made his dress. At first glance you could tell Merida , now a young , charming, but still had that free spirit that no one could take away .

In the dining room, Elinor and Fergus shared a dinner time with their children , sharing experiences , stories and many fantastic stories no longer Mor'du the same story , the demon bear . Although Elinor was concerned , Merida had to marry , reign, have offspring , but she did not want to push , so Elinor decided to talk to her alone , without pressuring or taking the air with the situation that made her take very large . After dinner , Elinor approached Merida , Merida , we can talk , my dear , 'said Elinor gently, nodded Merida , went to the room of Merida smiling , reaching Merida Elinor said , you know someday you married with the person to conquer your heart , and I think it 's time to open your heart a little more, Merida saw her and said again, mom? did not have enough with what happened ? , Merida said frustrated , Elinor looked at her daughter sadly clear that if , but Merida , reign soon and will not be here forever , said Elinor, a little disappointed , mom , please , look, come then, for now my heart has not been anywhere near that maybe someone might want , Merida said in a tone of tenderness, Elinor smiled at what was said , well dear , okay, but you should not shut you down , you never know who you can fall in love said Elinor and kissed her daughter 's forehead and said goodbye to let her sleep , Merida leaned back on his bed with his pajamas on, thinking about what his mother said , she knew she wanted to fall in love but did not want be that princess who falls for a prince , she wanted more than that, an adventure ...

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Well, this was the first chapter , I try to slowly move the story , I hope you have interested or even liked ( :


	3. Search and Open

**First of all , thanks to those who are reading this story , it seems boring, but it is just the beginning , rather than the knot of history that does not take away the thrill and excitement or something.**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup had thought all night, where he go? , what he do?,who knows. Everything was in his mind until the dream I could sleep lulling and quiet, until Toothless felt above the trying to wake him, enough Toothless, Hiccup said smiling and laughing , Hiccup got dressed and left the room along with Toothless , fell the stairs and saw Stoick , Hiccup said hello dad-, friendly, good morning son, Stoic said with a smile , and then , Dad? let's talk about to let me go places , 'said Hiccup curious, Stoic was determined to get to know new places and independence of his son was a good thing for Hiccup, is the future leader of the tribe , not allowing form alliances with other islands and other lands , is restrict the honor of what would become one day , Stoic thought to begin shortly, with places close neighbors, where everything was more peacefully , well, yes son, I think we can start with the neighboring islands , without reaching the land of mountaineers Stoic said, but dad (annoying )- said Hiccup , Hiccup ! is only the beginning , then you can go further , Stoic said his authoritative tone , ahh! , okay, Hiccup said even annoying . Hiccup left his home to go directly to the dragons academy, he was going out tomorrow , had to leave the academy by someone trust .

In the academy, Astrid , Fishlegs , Snoutlout , Tuffnut and Ruffnut had practiced a few shots with they dragons in targets on the walls. When Hiccup arrive , Astrid had thought of following his talk with Hiccup, she wanted something , she wanted him , just for her if he couldn't be for her, can't be for anybody. Hey guys said Hiccup, Astrid said hello Hiccup, while others were trying to shoot on target with their dragons . Hiccup knew he could not leave the academy to anyone, his father Stoic and Gobber were busy with other tasks , Tuffnut and Ruffnut were very destructive ; clear that they do not you can trust anything , Snoutlout was, well, Snoutlout , so thought that Astrid and Fishlegs was the best in the dragons academy after him. Astrid , Fishlegs , I need you guys said Hiccup, yes? said both curious at the same time , I need to take care the academy while I'm gone , tomorrow I have to leave the island and you are the best to make sure that nobody gets in trouble , understood ? Hiccup said in a serious tone , was the academy , they had to protect her. Yeah right , 'said Fishlegs , Hiccup we need to talk ,' said Astrid concerned , Hiccup knew what he wanted to talk , the perhaps would have to settle , Astrid was cute but tough , gave good advice, always did , but certainly missing something, he could perhaps reconsider your relationship with Astrid would be something stable , not paid attention to Snoutlout, so it was a maybe, but did not want anything without feeling '' love '' . Astrid i know what you want to talk , and I think if , just ... nervous and worried said Hiccup , Astrid felt then happiness in his heart , but Gobber as always, interrupted , Hiccup , your father needs to see you , hello Astrid said joking and happy , I think we'll talk later, Hiccup said with relief , he did not want to say anything yet , Astrid said nothing , I was just sad, but comforted him that perhaps could have thought things better, can you Hiccup follow in love with her ,maybe.

Hiccup leave the academy , he go to his home, saw his father with maps marking locations , what are you doing dad? Said Hiccup curious, prepare the map to bring with you , look - Stoick said proud of his work ; Hiccup look at the map , the places that had locked were allowed places where I could stop and perhaps seek alliances , that was his plan , and places to which they were labeled was not allowed to go, Hiccup felt good knowing that one would go to various places , but always his curiosity was stronger . Well , that's fine , I think said Hiccup, excellent son, first hour tomorrow , and you'll be touring these places Stoic said giving him a friendly punch on the back , which made losing breath Hiccup, by huge hits of his father , Stoic left the room to go to prepare everything before the trip of Hiccup . Meanwhile , Hiccup went up to his room to prepare the things that would lead to , it would be a long trip , so had to have Lease provisions , and longed for the journey with all his might , he could not wait until the dawn .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Elinor , never cease to be that classy and demure queen she had always been , was still being as responsible as ever. She had always hated the vikings as much as her husband, but , no doubt , she always wanted to be prepared for the worst, but of course, if they civilize , perhaps you might consider , stop the war, but not to bring peace , just pretend none of them existed .

Merida was riding as always with Angus in the woods, shooting arrows at their targets , which over time became more difficult because the agility of Merida had improved greatly , until a blue light , a laughing small child , call your attention , well, now that magical light ? Merida said following the trail of magical lights , to be following the path of magical lights , Merida something he realized , hey! I know this way , Merida said surprised, it 's the house where you bought a charm to turn your mother into a bear , princess ? 'said a Witch with a tone of irony in her voice, the same as he had sold the enchantment , YOU! Now who will convert into a bear ? my father? Merida said angrily , though Merida had appreciated the experience because many things have changed for the better , I knew what I had done was wrong course, anyone, oh oh princess, but I come to give a message , I saw it with my own Witch eyes , said with a smile a little malefic but without malicious intent , what you mean ? curious Merida said , Open your heart , and let someone come into your heart , your destiny will change , and what will not you ever wish , what fate will plan , that's all , 'said the Witch glad to hear her perfectly , what!?, I do not understand anything , and just all is confused Merida said , just follow your heart ,' said the Witch taking steps towards disappearing in the forest.

Merida could not believe what happened , she turned to the castle , back to home, did not understand what was going on , open my heart , what she want's to say?, i don't know, that stayed in his mind since their meeting until fall asleep that day.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**Well , this was the second chapter , I believe that it is a little more interesting, as this more things that will happen in the future, but do not imagine that will happen ( :**


	4. STOP:IMPORTANT

Hola a todos ustedes, los que han pasado a mirar la historia o solo la han visto y a los que estan viendo este mensaje. Quiero saber si ustedes disfrutan la historia, porque aunque estoy disfrutando escribirla quiero saber si ustedes disfrutan leerla, si pudieran dejar un mensaje privado o algo donde puedan comunicar si les esta agradando o no.

P.S. No quiero esforzarme tanto para siempre estar actualizando la historia, aunque a mi me esta encantando, hagan saber su opinion(:.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello everybody, to all you see this story or just see it a little and to all who are reading this message. I want to know if you are enjoying the history, because i'm enjoying writing this history but i want to know if you are enjoying reading this, if you can leave a private message or something where you can comunicate if you are like it or not.

P.S. I don't want to effort a lot to update the history, i'm enchanted writing this, but i want to know your oppinion(:.


	5. Just love

First of all , THANKS TO EVERYONE who left a review, I got more motivation to continue with this story & I promise not to disappoint ( :

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

NEXT DAY

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

HICCUP :

Hiccup had slept well last night , but what he really wanted was out of Berk to know new places , he wanted to get out of the daily routine , his world revolved around the ''dragons academy'' and blacksmith .

Good morning Toothless ! Today is the day Hiccup said with a smile painted on his face, giving a little laugh at the end of the sentence.

Toothless growl only to know that it was early , he liked flying, but Hiccup decided prepare very early , if you wanted to get to all those places in the day. Hiccup quickly showered , put on his armor , prepare the Toothless saddle , and review his luggage to make sure he do not lack anything . All was quiet until a sound at his door made him jump .

DAD!-said Hiccup scared.

Good morning son , ready to go ? - Happy Stoick said , was fascinated , but in recent days had to think hard about the decision to let Hiccup, alone, but everyone needs their chance , Hiccup could be demonstrated that he was the smallest on the tribe , but certainly the strongest in will.

Of course if dad- Hiccup said ,- I just need the map .

Quiet Hiccup, any place is going to go away ,- relax Stoic said reassuring his child.

Yeah, I know , but I will not get killed before my first stop -Hiccup said ironic .

Well , you win- Stoic son said with a wink (but was happy , Hiccup , his son , responsible, the responsible of the dead of the more fearsome dragon in history and the first Viking Dragons coach , could not be prouder ) .

Hiccup and Stoick down , they were ready , they left their home and the whole tribe was excited , Hiccup knew that when he was old , it would be a good boss , perhaps better than his father , everyone was hollering, cheering, was heard ''YES HICCUP! '','' YOU ARE THE BEST'' , well a popular Viking and more with his history, it was a privilege to see him go on your FIRST ride .

They arrived at the port, where Hiccup was saying goodbye to his father and Gobber, they both were giving advice on how to react to people who don't have the same habits , ought always to be kind but especially open to new things , because that saved him from the continuous war dragons; Fishlegs was telling the speed and the days and the speed at which I could reach faster to one place to another , Tuffnut and Ruffnut were trying to convince him to take with him, Snoutlout , well he was just smiling , he was not accustomed to hiccup would lend more attention , but and Astrid ? . Astrid was behind them all so happy seeing Hiccup , he was not so happy when he left without her, what she can to do? .

HICCUP- Astrid said with a saddened voice .

Yes, Astrid ?- Hiccup said in a normal tone , no happiness or sadness , just normal .

Well, I wanted to tell you , you have a good trip and come back soon and I hope, you know …? -Said Astrid confused , did not know , she was saying the opposite wanted to say ''DON'T GO'', was what she wanted but did not dare say it .

Thanks Astrid , do not worry about me , I know I'll be fine- Hiccup said with the same tone .

Yes, and maybe ... -Astrid said without finishing her sentence , because Gobber, always interrupted .

Hiccup, time to go,- said Bocon happy.

Hiccup up to Toothless , and put his helmet , which was perfectly in his armor .

GOODBYE TO ALL! I will miss you -Hiccup said waving his hand saying goodbye with a smile on his face.

Soon , Hiccup was several feet away from Berk , all waved and said goodbye to him, was a great feat . Stoic could feel sadness , never take this much of the life of his son and he was trying to see it as a super viking, but what he did not know , is that he had more than that. Astrid Meanwhile just under his face, did not want to see Hiccup away , I shed no tears , it was not something from it.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was flying with Toothless .

Man, this will be great and happy Hiccups said rapt.

Toothless growled happiness , responding well to the words of Hiccup, he wanted to leave, as Hiccup, was curious, the link that had united them both . Until Hiccup slowed and pulled out his map , and saw a great blemish of a place called '' Scotland '' , Hiccup , as always, his curiosity is stronger than his obedience , when he said :

Toothless , we go to SCOTLAND ! Hiccup said increasing speed and changing direction .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

MERIDA :

Merida had awakened a little less stressed with what she said the witch , she told herself that perhaps ignoring her warning would be the best , everything was fine , that she wanted to screw up everything she fought tirelessly reaching extreme limits? ,yeah, that 's crazy. Merida took a long shower , braid two braids fired at her head, with the parting in the middle , while others , well defined curls hairstyles were falling loose down her back , Merida was a little different attire , she to her mother case use long dresses, it was what a woman wears , but Merida choose to wear a skirt a little above the knees, short enough for the likes of her mother , wearing a tight red skirt on her hip that was dropping a bit more with a black corset type top with thick straps leather and black booties for riding more comfortable . She knew she was revealing much, but nothing that a vest can not fix , though very hot for that season , well, ever take it away .

Merida , are you there ?- 'Said Elinor knocking on your door .

Yes mom, coming- Merida said .

Daughter , I wanted to tell you , AAAAH ! Elinor said sticking a scream.

What ! ? Merida said yelling at her reaction.

Daughter, your outfit , is very cute, but , well, is something not of a princess-said Elinor with her typical voice, displeasure, but trying not to take it ill .

Merida just made a face at him reluctantly.

Well, okay , use it , but just wanted to say Merida today I am very busy , so if you are gonna be out, I want you here early before it gets dark , understood ? Said Elinor friendly but authoritative .

Yes, mom , you know that I will - Merida said with a smile , giving a kiss on the cheek to his mother.

Goodbye mom- Merida said taking his bow .

Goodbye Merida , aw this girl -Elinor said with a chuckle mouth like taking cover .

Merida , walk hallways to get to the kitchen and grab an apple , she was not hungry that day , in fact, she was in a good mood , because she thought it wasn't going to pay attention to the witch, but she felt it would have a very good day today.

Good morning Angus , it seems you ate your oatmeal , so we can leave- Merida said with a laugh and a subtle smile .

The faithful horse Angus , in response , was neighing and jumping rider waiting him out for a walk.

Jeje -Merida laugh.

Merida climbed in Angus , left the Castle and every day , Merida was heading the aims and prepared to shoot, and as always all its objectives , were perfect.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

HICCUP :

Hiccup and Toothless had already blown for a few hours , it was still early, did not know where they were exactly, but in the distance they saw a land , at first sight was beautiful, lush trees , clear water, warm weather , nothing compared to Berk , be sitting was tired and Toothless , not to mention, the poor and had no strength , so to see the land , Hiccup thought : well, a break does no harm to anyone , do you? , Toothless growl only to see the land , all he wanted down in that beautiful forest, warm weather , delicious. Hiccup and Toothless down , only to down, apparently fell in the slightly more distant from the river , and rather looked down a house. Hiccup had no fear of the new , maybe could seek refuge in case you decide to know a little more over there .

Toothless ,- Hiccup said animated enter .

Toothless just stood there, watching him , he would not enter .

Ah , ( sigh ) , well stay here, I do not take- Hiccup said .

Hiccup entered the small cottage.

Hello, is anyone here- Hiccup said entering the house , when he hear the sound of a bell .

Ow , boy, want to buy something ? the merchandise is on offer , -'said a small elderly woman with black raven on his shoulder.

Well, I just wanted to know where I am- Hiccup said a little surprised, had millions of figures of bears , apparently was very fond , were beautiful figures, but was not interested .

These in Scotland ,boy- said the old carving a figure ( the old woman had not watched much when she until realized something.)

YES! Arrive ! -Surprised Hiccup said , came not knowing how .

YOUNG ! -Shouted the old woman surprised and happy .

What happened ! ? -Hiccup shouted to the old woman's reaction .

I have a warning for you, something that will change everything you 've ever wished , to change your destiny, what the Gods prepared for you, -' said the old ironic closing one eye .

What do you mean ? '-Said Hiccup curious .

Boy , if you remember this phrase , your whole destiny changed : '' Open your heart is , your mind can not imagine , open your heart and change destination- ironic said the old woman , malefic , but without bad intentions.

What's are you saying ? -'Said Hiccup bit confused .

That's all boy, thanks for the visit ,- said the old woman returns and pulling it out of his little house . Hiccup was not seeing as just going to turn to see the old woman and ask what was going on , Hiccup was already in a circle of stones , that he was afraid . But that ...

Toothless , but what's going on here ?- Annoying Hiccup said , it was weird what happened.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

MERIDA :

Merida was still riding in Angus , she was so relaxed that she close her eyes , but that the image where the witch gives the warning comes to your mind and in the blink of an eye , it was going to the circle of stones .

What is going on here ?- Merida said frightened , until ...

Merida was approaching and saw something, a black figure , and a black figure but human , followed approaching , the figures were on his back, until I come.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

As always , the destination is so strong , fate has plans, but when it comes to interweave two fabrics , two people , fate made the impossible to reach them together . Not know what happened , it was like I had to look behind me , I felt a presence come to me, Toothless was nervous , I could not snarl like a threat , just knew we were not alone , until circle reaches Merida and Hiccup does is first back flip . There were , the two just looked , they could not believe it.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

HICCUP :

Who is she ? , I look and it is a beauty, the most beautiful and perfect woman there , a beautiful red long curly wild hair , like fire , a skin as white as snow , porcelain skin , pink lips but so warm , small and tiny nose , but what captivity was that look, she was not afraid , even was looking Toothless too, but she had eyes so blue , the sea and the sky were not comparable , a blue so strong that he could not imagine how anyone could have such beautiful eyes .

MERIDA :

Who is he? , I had never interested by someone, but this boy , but was accompanied by a dragon, that I was a little nervous, I mean never saw one , but he boy , was very handsome , where it came from ? , One armor that made him look strong , not overdone , but with a delicate body , reddish-brown hair with a small sexy messy braid, a warm skin, the touch of the sun, but that nothing could compare , was that look, a look of innocence , a look of confidence , a look you do not find often , or rather , never saw that look in someone else, had the most beautiful eyes in the world, by far seemed dull green color , but were green as the forest simply could not stop thinking about the look most beautiful in the world .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Well, this is the end of the chapter , now it's more exciting, so let here for curious. Hope you like ( :


	6. Know about us

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Uh , hello , who - who are you? - Shy Merida said with a light blush on his face that faded in the face but with a little curiosity , definitely he was not of here.

I, uh , I'm Hiccup- Hiccup said stuttering , he was nervous , he had never seen such beauty in someone.

Who are you?- 'Said Merida again, ( in thought : Say your name , please! ) .

I, well , my name is Hiccup- Hiccup said a little overwhelmed , she would think he was playing with her having a name like''Hiccup''? but he was more nervous being in front of her .

Hiccup ? , Why someone would be called Hiccup ? -Merida said curious and thought it was a joke , this guy seriously would be called Hiccup ? .

Well, where I come from , a ugly name may scare the trolls Hiccup said trying to be serious, but if it was a bit silly the reason why it was called so , but he said it with a smile on his face.

Merida only see Hiccup with a face of '' Really? '' .

I mean it , I'm not lying,- fearful Hiccup said , did not want to see him as an idiot .

Well, ''Hiccup'',I'm Merida- Merida said forgetting what she said before, and was presented with a small smile painted on his face.

Hiccup thought : Merida , that's a nice name . That made it melt more .

Well , Merida , what are you doing here ? - Friendly Hiccup said with a huge smile , and still a little fearful .

But Toothless was watching the situation , his friend met a girl, he knew he was traumatized with Astrid , and he was '' in love '' with her for a while , but Merida had something different, a forest smell , seems to be a little wild , but he don't her care about their appearance or anything , she had a nice aura , which made you react so Toothless : Toothless swooped in Merida , doing this she fell to the ground and stick a cry , and Toothless licked his face.

Toothless ! NO! -'said Hiccup scared.

But Merida just laughed and laughed .

Ow , how nice , who is pretty?- 'Said Merida with her laughter , Toothless head scratching .

He likes you hehe - Hiccup said smiling , never had done that to someone , well, at least not at first meet someone , not even with him. Hiccup helped her up.

Returning to his conversation .

I live here , this is where I can get away from everything and escape , where you come from ?- 'Said Merida.

I'm from the island Berk , we presume a beautiful weather you that causes hypothermia in the liver- ironic Hiccup said .

Jeje -Merida gave a laugh . I never heard of that place, and I never see a dragon - said Merida.

Never ? , In Berk are hundreds of them , but Toothless is the only Night Fury, is the best of all- proud Hiccup said touching Toothless head while Toothless put a face of pride too .

Well, this is my horse , Angus, will not be the only horse, but is the best -friendly Merida said putting his hand on the head of his horse.

It's very nice , I had never seen one- Hiccup said putting his hand in the head of Angus.

I guess we're from such different places , we have not seen anything of what is normal for us- ironic Merida said smiling .

Well , Hiccup , where are you staying or what's going on with you?- 'Said Merida with a light blush on his face.

Well, my father allowed me to travel and visit different lands to make alliances, he long thought , and I have little arrive here-Merida said .

When you arrived ? -Curious Merida said .

Eh , a moment ago- Hiccup said blushing .

Well, then if you're here for alliances , I do not think that will make damage if you stay in my house-very friendly Merida said .

Really? Impressed Hiccup -said with a smile .

Yeah, why not ? -Merida said a little shy.

Hehe, well, come on, we will be old when we get -caught Hiccup said , his confidence was so amazing , it was incredible .

Hiccup and Merida jumped to their animals, Hiccup in Toothless and Merida in Angus. All the way they talked about their adventures , Hiccup with death of the Red Death and Merida with Mor'du Bear history .

Hiccup looked across and saw a big barrier and saw a huge castle . When advancing , all people did not know how to react , Merida with a guy, and the guy had a dragon , what more surprises were to expect from Merida , but , come on, a dragon , dragons were supposed to were just a myth.

Merida , where is your house ?- ' Hiccup said confused.

Em , I live here - Merida said , she don't want him to know she was a princess , she just wanted to spend time as a normal person .

Really?- Hiccup said surprised.

Yes, I am also , ahgt , a princess- Merida said with his head down .

Hiccup was surprised hard, he was attracted by a princess , was talking to a princess , this situation was to die of grief.

Well, Princess, I 'm the future leader of my tribe , we are not so different -Hiccup said .

Then we have more things in common than we thought , we are above all , and expect us to be -Merida said .

Perfect- Hiccup and Merida said simultaneously.

Just looked to see who felt the same, parents who wanted more than what they saw , future boss / queen.

They finally arrive in the castle and Fergus was struggling , as always, were their practices.

Dad ?- Merida said .

Fergus turned to look at her daughter with a boy and a dragon.

MERIDA! ,- 'said Fergus scared making hit in the ground.

hi-hi em boys, eh Merida who is he?- 'Said Fergus scared.

This is Hiccup, dad , I wanted to ask if he could stay here a while, has good intentions -Merida said smiling and looking at Hiccup .

Oh sure , you can show a bedroom Merida- Fergus said smiling.

Ok- Merida said smiling giving back to retire.

Fergus looked Merida with the boy , and winked .

On the way to the rooms for guests, everyone looked at Hiccup, women was talking about Hiccup, who was the most handsome young here. They reached the room .

This will be your room , you can settle , see you at dinner , Moddie will come for you to show you the way- Merida said blushing .

Thanks Merida , you are the kindest person- Hiccup said blushing .

Thank you Hiccup-Merida said that putting on more red than it already was; well, we see you.

Hiccup lie in bed while Toothless had stood there next to him.

Toothless , she's awesome,- 'said Hiccup .

And Toothless looked at him, and they both stared at the ceiling.


	7. The Dinner

At dinner .

Elinor , Fergus , Merida and the triplets were sitting at the table, only Merida and Fergus knew Hiccup so far, Elinor checked the mail, while triplets rendered him sick to haggis .

And , Merida , this guy '' hiccup '' is your friend ?- 'Said Fergus with a flirty look .

Guy? What guy ? Why do not you tell me Merida? - Elinor said with a huge smile surprised painted on her face , she never thought that Merida will be interested to a guy .

Dad , we are in the forest , he wants to form alliances with us, does not mean that I like- Merida said blushing a little .

Yeah right , and since when you are so kind to a ''guy '' ? Fergus said winking.

What you wanted ? Shot him with my bow and leave him alone ?- 'Said Merida , was not upset , she knew she liked that guy , just wanted to hide.

That's what you do Merida - said Elinor with a flirty look .

Merida just crossed her arms and made a pouty face .

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup was ready to go to dinner with Merida , Moodie was already waiting outside, escorted him to the great hall , where he could see Merida sitting with her parents and siblings , he was blushing , Merida looked so beautiful every time, he complicated breathing while closer and closer .

Em , their Highnesses -Hiccup said lowering his head in reverence .

Everyone turned to look at him , Merida was flushed , the triplets opened their mouths in '' o'' as if they had never seen a person and Elinor stared at him , he was handsome , the truth,lords were not attractive compared to this guy .

Ow , that more educated boy , come sit down ,- 'said Elinor friendly .

Thank your highness- said Hiccup polite.

Fergus winked to Merida and this blushed even more when Hiccup sat beside her.

We were talking about you , Hiccup- Fergus said smiling.

We wanted to know more about you , if you'll be here , it would be our pleasure , -'said Elinor .

Well, you can ask -the friendly Hiccup said , he had never spoken so politely .

I think my parents would like to hear your story- ironic Merida said .

I don't think interests them both ( running a hand through his hair ) -said Hiccup flushed and nervous .

I think if you want to hear the story of who killed the dragon more enormous in history -even ironic Merida said .

Dragons? ' -said Elinor curious .

Yeah, where I come from , we have dragons, are like our pets- Hiccup said .

And Hiccup is the first rider and coach of dragons- Merida said putting a hand on the shoulder of Hiccup.

Dragons ? Coach ? , Hiccup tell your story, Fergus , the boys and I want to hear happy- Elinor said , had never met anyone who says so many foolish things , but I thought this with a sincerity that he assumed that ever be lying .

Hiccup told his story , he was a scrawny kid , his father did not accept it until he met Toothless , trained him and fought against the Red Death , in 700 years had never passed that.

Merida just looked at him tell his story , his eyes sparkled when he saw that someone had the show guts of what was worth , so like her ...

Hiccup, you are brave- Fergus said proudly.

What a great story Hiccup, and came up here by boat or dragon ? - Wonder Elinor .

With my dragon , Toothless , is in the room , I promise hewill not make disaster- Hiccup said sincerely .

We believe you, but never told us where you were coming , -'said Fergus .

It is an island called Berk -Hiccup said as nothing .

Elinor and Fergus opened his mouth in '' o '' WAS A VIKING , they liked a Viking , always thought they were huge and horrendous and evil, but Hiccup, nobody would have believed that, he is kind, handsome , sincere .

I think everyone should go to sleep , Hiccup , Merida , rest- Elinor said nervously.

Yes, um, rest- nervous Fergus said .

Goodnight -said the triplets kind withdrawing from their chairs.

Well I think we are just you and I ,Merida -Hiccup said blushing.

Yeah, I know , I think we should go now ,- 'said Merida nervous and blushing .

It was a day with many surprises, -said Hiccup .

Rest Hiccup , see you tomorrow -Merida said and kissed him on the cheek and went to her room .

Hiccup could not believe it , PRINCESS MERIDA , kissed , never had felt that feeling , it was a real kiss , so sweet , so pure , could never think that someone like her could be so kind to him, and not even had to impress her with his story, the first saw it when it was first gentle , not like other people. Hiccup retreat in his room and bed down in his bed , was happy about what had happened to Merida.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

In the room of Fergus and Elinor :

FERGUS! IS A VIKING ! Are supposed to be bad and brutal , Hiccup is not so -worried Elinor said , but she knew it was not of Viking , was someone gentle.

Yes cute , but he told us that not even accept him for not being a '' strong '' Viking and showed us that he is sincere -quiet Fergus said , he knew Hiccup was not a threat .

You think we 're safe with him? -Elinor said sadly.

Sure, no to worry- Fergus said putting a hand on the shoulder of his wife.

Well, indeed, it appears that likes a little bit Merida- said Elinor flirtatious with a happy face .

Haha , I know, if we're lucky, we have a wedding now- Fergus said smiling.

We just have to wait- Elinor said with a chuckle.

Elinor and Fergus held hands and whispered Hiccup and Merida relationship, both they looked cute together , both have many things in common, they are brave but could always prove themselves .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

In Merida 's room :

Aw , everything i fight , all for not wanting a marriage , I never wanted to get married and now Hiccup,- a bit serious Merida said .

I will finally get the love ? - Merida thought , well maybe not love , maybe , ah , whom deception , of course I love it, the whole adventure is- Merida said a little happy .

Maybe in the morning , we can spend time together- Merida said with a chuckle.

Merida lay down on his bed and thought about hiccup all night until she fell asleep , she knew she never would know someone like Hiccup .


	8. The most romantic moment

Well, this chapter is the longest so far, and is the cutest of all I think (': enjoy it a lot.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Very quiet Hiccup awoke that morning , the kiss of Merida was what made him sleep like a baby at night , well, he was there for other reasons , but all the reasons he met disappeared from Merida , he could stay there all his life for her , she was special , his first love, was to make her feel that he felt for her, but first had to prepare.

Good morning , Toothless - happy Hiccup said .

Toothless only growled , but it was happiness , Toothless slept very comfortable in that place so hot , not as in Berk , anything wakes for his sharp ear, but nothing could wake him up that night.

Toothless , do you think we should show Merida what we do ?- 'Said Hiccup a little worried, who knows how reactionary Merida in heaven.

Toothless only to hear the name of Merida began to jump around the room , waiting to leave at some point as he pulled his tongue, as a dog.

Toothless calm , you must first prepare to see her - Hiccup said .

Toothless obeyed , and let Hiccup prepare, because this girl was simply pleased for him and more for Hiccup .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Merida on the other way , had also awakened impatient, she wanted to teach to Hiccup all the places that for her, were personal , her mother knew which was referring to , but she wanted Hiccup to see that she is not a '' princess '' which she was different , and to treat her as such , but nevertheless , she was worried , Hiccup did not know where to find it , and if he lose ? , of course not , she would be the first to receive it this morning , but first, you have to prepare .

Merida wanted to wear something more comfortable , always did , but she had a lot to do today , so braid her hair to the side as usual, but instead of letting your hair down, grab his hair in a ponytail, by comfort , wore a blue-green dress with ¾ sleeves that hugged her body but also could move easily , it wasn't so long, so it also allowed her to have more freedom to run without stumbling , and finally got some long brown boots and took his bow .

Merida left her room , running towards Hiccup 's room , hoping he was awake.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Hiccup was putting the last piece of Toothless saddle , and was about to leave with his helmet in hand, until he heard someone knock on his door , who could it be? , Perhaps his dear Merida? ; Hiccups approached his door and surprise, Merida was smiling , standing in front of his door , Hiccup gasped , Merida it looked spectacularly beautiful that day.

Merida ! I - I was going to find you,- said Hiccup a little nervous.

And you knew where you could find me , Hiccup ?- Merida said approaching a little closer to him and his face with a smile .

Eh , no, -Hiccup said looking down knowing that Merida was right.

Hehe , come with me , I show you many things , Hiccup- Merida said blushing a little .

Ow , I also wanted to show you many things , well , rather, what I can do with Toothless- Hiccup said nervous but smiling .

Really?- Merida said surprised.

Yes, I believe you wanted to see what you prepared for you- Hiccup said blushing , very flushed .

HICCUP ! OF COURSE YES, GO! -Merida said cheerful , almost leaping grab Hiccup 's hand , while he blushed , and ran .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Hiccup and Merida were already out of the castle, she do not take Angus ,Toothless was behind them , she could teach everything she want to show him later, she wanted to see what he done or prepared for her. Those two were headed walking in the forest, Merida did not know where they going .

Hiccup, where we're going? , we have some time walking -worried Merida said, they maybe had lost .

I'm looking for the perfect place , here we can - Hiccup said smiling.

Well, Merida , how about if we fly a while? -Hiccup said a little ironic but cheerful .

Seriously let me ride your dragon ! ?- Jumping Merida said .

Sure , come up -Hiccup said taking her hand and helping her up to Toothless that was ready , Hiccup climbed the last , and took his helmet , but not put it on, leave it tied to then use it.

Toothless went flying up while Merida clutching strong Hiccup 's waist sticking a scream until Toothless felt he leveled in the air, Merida opened her eyes and saw the mountains as the sun just came out , a sky blue - pink painted in front of her , Merida could only open more eyes to look down , the sea, the lakes , the woods looked so lovely , she could not say anything , until ...

And what do you think ?- Happy Hiccup said , knew he had done something in Merida.

Wow , Hiccup is wonderful- Merida said with a big smile , as she put her chin in man Hiccup , Hiccup blushed more.

Well , this is where the fun begins Hiccup- said putting on his helmet , while Toothless was still in the air and Toothless prepares for his stunts in the air.

Hiccup, what are you doing ? -Merida said a little scared but more curious .

Merida , whatever you do , catch me strong , do not let go ,- said Hiccup a little serious , did not want anything to happen to Merida.

But, what you're doing ! ? -Merida said worried.

You'll be fine , Merida , ready ?- Hiccup said with a smile ironic .

Eh, I think so- said Merida.

Ready, Toothless ? - Said Hiccup .

Toothless growled just happy.

Merida stayed still , strong grab Hiccup in the back and felt good , until Hiccup was sliding to the side with her,Toothless making them fall ; Merida could only scream louder paste of her life , he was crazy or what ? , we were going to kill, until Merida drop Hiccup as they circled in the air, she could only see his eyes through the helmet, she was afraid , until Hiccup grabbed the waist and stick to it, could Merida just hold tight , she could not say anything, just felt the adrenaline , but to her surprise , Hiccup drop wings allowing it to fly, just opened her eyes Merida greatly ; Hiccup on the otherway, thought that Merida was so scared , and that was a mistake to have done this , so Toothless beckoned to land on a piece of land in the woods that were out there, Merida was still silent with eyes wide open. And in a moment they landed .

Merida? I don't want-said Hiccup worried and sad, but could not finish what he was saying because Merida hit a shout. The already expecting a slap.

AHHHHHH ! HICCUP ! PLEASE AGAIN!- Merida shouted for joy , not stop laughing.

Hiccup just smiled to have caused something in Merida , he not imagine it would have been successful .

You - like it?- 'Said Hiccup flushed and nervous .

Kidding ! ? It was the best thing that ever happened to me in life,- Merida said still laughing and jumping .

Hehe, it was a pleasure , Merida -Hiccup said blushing more than ever.

Well , Hiccup , I think it's time for me to show you something that I prepared for you- Merida said blushing .

Hiccup did not say anything, just was flushed , a girl, the most beautiful in the world , prepare something for him. Merida took his hand and they walked along a path that Merida knew she wanted to give a walk in the forest, something romantic , to turn something on Hiccup, but over the course of the road , I notice that both Toothless , Hiccup and she were hungry .

Hey, I think we should stop to eat something -Merida said .

Yes, I think - Hiccup said looking Toothless was a bit off, had not eaten .

To his good fortune , there was a river that stretched all the way journey took longer , it was beautiful .

Well, what eat Toothless , Hiccup ? - Curious Merida said.

He only eats fish- reassuring Hiccup said , maybe she thought that ate animals.

Well, then be easy give him to eat- Merida said scratching Toothless head tenderly.

Hiccup had never imagined someone could have so much confidence in him, in his dragon , Toothless accept it from the first moment. Lost in his mind , awoke in reality, he saw Merida an arrow pointing towards the river ,what she is doing? Until he saw that shot , and pull out a fish , besides beautiful , good with the bow , what else could you ask for? .

Well, Toothless , here's- Merida said smiling.

Toothless gladly ate the fish , but dragon is not just a fish , you have to eat more .

I do not think a single fish enough ,- said Hiccup .

Then help to fish -Merida said taking the hand of Hiccup while the river were headed .

Hiccup was trying to catch a fish while Toothless hunted sticking up having a better chance of taking one, while Merida caught them with his bow . The timing was ideal , painted sky blue, almost dusk , the water clear , he and she together, when their eyes met , always a smile appeared on their faces , and the time was much more special when someone felt Hiccups water splashed , Toothless was not , he was just sitting there taking a look at his rider ; felt again splashed someone , there was , Merida , playing with it, it splattered Hiccup , only heard laughter , splashing , playing , Toothless joined the game , it was nice when passing at the time, and suddenly Hiccup looked tenderly Merida , were only 5 cm distance until Toothless growled happiness at the amount of fish that had gotten for him.

We also think should eat something,- Merida said blushing .

Yes, I think so-Hiccup said blushing.

Hiccup looked at Merida that was heating some fish , usually in Berk , well, eat their food raw , well, just the fish.

Here -friendly Merida said giving a fish.

Hiccup ate a bite , it was delicious !

In berk, this is not tast so well - prepared fish jamming Hiccup said .

I want to know more , of Berk - curious Merida said .

Like what? -'Said Hiccup .

Well , I do not know , dragons , how many types of dragons are there? -Merida said .

Well, we have a book of dragons, has everything, how to train , speed , everything! -'Said Hiccup .

It would be nice to leave of here to know your home-Merida said feeling sad , she just knew around her home.

I promise you'll do -quiet Hiccup said with a tender look and sincere .

Merida could only smile to see that Hiccup really wanted to do something she wanted so badly . He gave the best day of her life .

I think we have to go back to the castle, -said Hiccup .

I think yes-Merida said giving a smile .

Hiccup and Merida were preparing to go back to the castle , Merida hear laughter , the laughter of children , until she flips behind her, and sees a magical light . Merida was moving to see the magical light closely until Hiccup looked at Merida and stayed shocked to see that.

Merida ! Do not approach him , who knows what that thing is ! -Hiccup said taking her hand .

It's a magical light , they take you to your destination , come Hiccup ! -Merida said more tightening grip of your hand.

Hiccup and Merida were running behind the line of magical lights that were , until they came , they were above the falls of fire , everything was painted orange , it was as warm as the sun was about to sunset. Everything was beautiful , Merida had never seen the mountains from that point , Hiccup was a little behind but next to Merida. None of them said anything , could only admire the beautiful view, it was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Until Merida and Hiccup looked into his eyes , Hiccup was the first, she took to Merida and hug, Merida react the same, and then only slightly separated while hugging and everything was fast , without thinking even a moment her lips broke into a kiss, a warm kiss.


	9. Problems

In Berk :

Stoick had received several letters , the child had said would be in various lands forming alliances , but reading the letters, all mentioned : '' Your child is not present to form this alliance .'' Stoic burst fury, where was that boy ? , It should have gone against their will to one of the forbidden places , typical of Hiccup, Stoick could not contain his anger , maybe now was in a dungeon , maybe had an accident perhaps DEAD! . Stoic thought not twice.

Stoic is directed toward the Dragon '' Academy '' where were Astrid , Fishlegs , Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Snoutlout .

Guys , I need you , I think Hiccup is in trouble- annoying Stoik but worried said.

Astrid was the first to react , Hiccup in trouble , alone. All did not know how to react.

I want everyone , take a dragon and find Hiccup , look under every rock to find , understand? - Stoic said, almost shouting .

All Stoic gave the order only came up to their dragons and launched into the sky.

Stoic knew he could not be so far away , and thought the worst: '' Scotland '' .

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

In Dunbroch Clan :

Fergus and Elinor since Hiccup knew , looks between Hiccup and Merida were so obvious , they knew something was going to happen , but of course, he was the king of the four clans , had to make known to others the heart of Merida belonged to another, or at least thought it .

My lady queen, as you can do that ?- 'Said Macintosh .

By inheritance rights , the princess has to marry one of our children , not to to a Viking , we are ENEMIES !- McGuffin said .

And we will not rest, until you choose a suitor- Dingwall said .

You do not understand , we said we would marry when he got the love , Merida fin her love- said Elinor friendly .

Still, it was supposed that I had to fall in love with one of our kids- said Macintosh .

I'm sorry gentlemen, but that did not happen , and it's not a Viking either , he is kind and gentle , and has a dragon , train dragons, overcame the largest and fiercest dragon of all time , come on-said Elinor upset.

Do not let that happen our Majesty- said McGuffin .

The three clan leaders withdrew from the large living room and went to their respective ships, long journey for nothing.

Elinor had Fergus face saddened and furious, but it was more important to the happiness of Merida , and they had made a deal , and they would give everything for their happiness .

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

During the night , at dinner , Hiccup and Merida were given discrete looks , of course , Elinor and Fergus realized , and even his brothers were doing weird faces , they saw his sister love it rare that was.

Well , Hiccup , and you want an alliance between this clan and Berk , we could clear it and invite all your tribe -said Elinor .

I think that alone would be better- Hiccup said worried.

Why?- 'Said Elinor bewildered.

Well, I , I- Hiccup said without finishing the sentence concerned .

Well, no matter , if everything will be fine if you- firm said Elinor quiet giving a small smile .

Merida saw Hiccup with sad eyes, she was bewildered that his tribe did not want to come , for it is here , no?

I think we should go to sleep, a stressful day- Fergus said .

That's right ,- 'said Elinor

They all said good night and left the table. But Merida took the Hiccup's hand and ran to his room.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup, something is going on down there acted very rare -Merida said a little sad.

I is- nervous Hiccup said .

Hiccup , you what? -Sad even Merida said .

I wasn't supposed to come here - Sad Hiccup said.

Why?- Merida said .

Because my father did not want to come , gave me a map of the places they had to go , but I saw this place and I wanted to come, and that's what happened -Hiccup said unable to look at Merida , was about to drop a tear .

Hiccup do not feel like that , everything will be fine- Merida said with a slight smile taking Hiccup making him face her.

Are you sure?- 'Said Hiccup sad.

Of course - Merida said .

They hugged tightly, did not want to have problems, but they did not know they were enemies , the comforting embrace , they were talking all night about what was supposed Hiccup had planned , until they fell asleep , embracing.


	10. Problems (Part II)

Astrid , desperately wanted to find Hiccup, she and the others were talking about where they could have gotten Hiccup, Stoick was in front , left Gobber in Berk because he needed a hand to take care the tribe, he couldn't leave all like that, had to be someone in charge, but was very concerned , had no friendly relationship with the Scots , wore all night looking up they saw a mountain in the distance, LAND! But Scots land .

Guys, there 's where we go-Stoic said very seriously.

All the boys opened their eyes wide , that land was only of one person , someone ruled all that, you have to have luck .

Stoic and the boys were closer to the land , until they came to a point where it could land.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

All the people shouted , did not know what to do, were invading ? . Fergus realized what was going on , everyone was in shock, but realized what really happened when he approached a window and saw helmets with horns and dragons, people knew it was Berk.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup and Merida were still sleeping , Merida was above of Hiccup, were embraced , feeling the heat , and suddenly Hiccup hears a noise that awakens , Hiccup felt just above the body , look at Merida , slept with tenderness, could not drop, but sound a scandal , so what he did was take Merida and put it in a comfortable position while went out to see what was going on, but Merida instead of staying still, unwittingly, took the hand of Hiccup and put it on your face as cooing , Hiccup did not know what to say , it was so comfortable that I did not want to let her go , but listened scandal , had to know what was happening.

Hiccup quietly left the room , he saw King Fergus left the castle and ran behind him , but he don't knew it , the more he approached , he could see a tall figure with a helmet and a dragon , suddenly the said : '' I'm in trouble'' , hiding behind a tent.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

King Fergus approached to Stoic , the fear felt , they did not have friendly relationship , never have had , like this man could be the father of Hiccup, were totally different .

Stoick The Vast- Fergus said .

Fergus Dunborch-said Stoick .

Looking for my son, send him to form alliances ,I'm afraid you've done something with him- Stoic said angry and ironic .

You're talking about Hiccup ? - 'Said Fergus .

How you know his name ? What did you do with him?- 'Said Stoick about to draw his sword .

Is in the castle, in his room I think -, 'said Fergus .

What are you doing here ?- 'Said Stoick .

My daughter found him by accident , he's a good boy , we left him to stay here , -'said Fergus .

Where is it? 'Said Stoick .

I said I think it is in his room ,- 'said Fergus .

Bring it- Stoick said angrily .

The king was ready to go find Hiccup, but Hiccup to see all the tension in the short conversation of his father and the king , Hiccup had to intervene.

Dad? Hiccup said scared.

HICCUP ! 're hurt ? -relaxed Stoick said , the worst is not in his mind, his son was full .

I'm good , dad-said Hiccup still nervous .

Stoic someone went from being relaxed someone angry , as he could do this , the betrayed him .

Hiccup, what are you doing here ? I told you you had to just go to the places that I said , you disobeyed , by Odin 's beard , you could have died ! -Stoic said angry, very, very angry.

Dad, I – sad Hiccup said.

Do not say more , if you're as good as you say you are , get us shelter in the castle and go in the morning tomorrow- Stoic said authoritarian and annoying.

Yes, dad- sad Hiccup said , he did not want to leave, everyone was so friendly .

King Fergus was close, but do not hear anything , do not pay attention to the conversation because it was not your incumbency; Hiccup headed to King Fergus .

King Fergus ' -said Hiccup scared.

Yes , Hiccup ? - Friendly but Fergus said with a look of sadness on his face.

We could stay here alone tonight , come back in the morning- very sad Hiccup said .

Hiccup sure- sad Fergus said , knew this could cause a split between Merida and Hiccup .

There are people in the castle to show them their rooms , -'said Fergus .

Thanks- Stoick said .

All were headed to the castle , Fegus front , back Hiccup and Stoick , and the other behind them , they all murmured things about Hiccup, Astrid wanted to comfort him, but the time was not ideal, just saw the floor , then maybe they could talk .

Well, Moddie show them all their rooms- Fergus said .

Moddie the accompanied them all to teach them their rooms , while Fergus went in another direction .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Fergus seek to Elinor , who was in the castle library .

Fergus- said Elinor sad.

Fergus , what happens? -'Said Elinor alarmed.

Hiccup 's father is angry , it will go in the morning ,- 'said Fergus .

How? If he just arrived ,- 'said Elinor .

Do not think there's anything we can do ,- 'said Fergus .

The two embraced , Merida had not yet awakened , they will do when he finds out ? , Your poor daughter fell in love with a forbidden love , and she may never see him again .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida woke , and found Hiccup with a tear on his face sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hiccup ?what happened?- Very sad Merida said .

Merida I don't know what to do-Hiccup said breaking mourn .

What happen ?- Merida said hugging Hiccup alarmed .

My father came this morning , want us to leave tomorrow morning , I might never see again-Hiccup said with shining eyes with tears .

Merida could not say anything , suddenly had a tear in each eye , then two, until you reach a waterfall of tears , only to be separated from Hiccup hugged and left the room , she could not bear the thought of never again see Hiccup , so jump in Angus and went to the forest.

Hiccup that do not know , he just wanted to shut to mourn , his father never forgive him .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

That day was gray , it was cloudy , no sun , only Stoic spinning in his room until someone knocked on his door.

Dad, I am Hiccup- Hiccup said .

Come in-Stoick said .

Hiccup opened the door and could see disappointment in the eyes of his father.

I want to talk to you about what I did,- said Hiccup very sad .

And you should , why you? ,Here is very dangerous,- not so annoying Stoick said .

Here I have been treated well , they offered me the alliance until they knew where he came from- Hiccup said .

Really?- 'Said Stoick .

Yes, father , believes that we have always been at war with them, like dragons- Hiccup said .

For you are not so bad ?- 'Said Stoick .

Of course not, I was treated like family- Hiccup said .

Yeah clear Hiccup, and you want me to do?- 'Said Stoick .

You can not even try -desperate Hiccup said .

No hiccup , they are evil , they are not like dragons were afraid that huge dragon eat is- the Stoic said .

But -Hiccup said sad.

No buts- Stoick said .

Hiccup only gave a sad look before leaving the room, did not want to see him.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida on the other hand , back to the castle , she brush the Angus hair until tears came out of her eyes, she wanted Hiccup here , with her.

Elinor found his daughter, these two looked .

Merida- Elinor said with a sad face .

Merida broke only to mourn over and hugged her .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Astrid was looking Hiccup , found him out of the room Stoick , breaking mourn , Astrid only thing he could do was hug him and tell him he was there with him.

Hiccup just broke the embrace of Astrid , the just wanted to be alone, could not see to Merida knowing that never see her again .


	11. Love's Proof

That afternoon , Hiccup had thought of everything that had happened in the morning , many things for a few hours, he was sitting at the falls of fire , alone, where the first kiss happened between Merida and him, was a true love 's kiss ,he felt sad, what he could do to show Merida that no matter what he have to do , he would come for her? He did not know , just thinking about their future, with Merida , where she were some time together , get married and then they would have children , Hiccup smiled slightly when he thought , Merida and son , but was returning to his reality.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida was lying in his room , even had tears in his eyes , she was tired very tired , the hours were counted Hiccup had left here , with to her , the worst was to never see him again , she would escape with him anywhere, but it was clear they would not stop to looking for them, just flee all his life , with nothing stable , but then good things Merida thought , she suddenly thought Hiccup for her husband , that accepted , and then ... well she never wanted children so soon, she wanted a family , but it sounded ideal , Hiccup like the father and she like the mother, made her smile a little, but for reality , that would not be so , maybe two of them were going to be with people different , live different lives , but one thing was certain ; Merida could die alone and old age waiting Hiccup all her life.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Stoic was in his room , watching through a window into the distance , his son Hiccup , which both have mocked and he was able to show more of what was in his heart than in his muscles, was there , as to be hating life, what he do that? , say there is nothing special about this place that attracted him , that was saying , what have here , did not have in Berk ? , maybe it was true ? All was unaware that the sooner you accept it anyway , thinking of a time in your physical or appearance, but of course , Hiccup was never a ''popular'', much less what he expected it, but what the know is that he loved his son, and well maybe in Berk could think of an alliance , if that anger run away from him and then he think.

ASTRID ! Yes, Astrid !- Stoic said almost shouting .

Hiccup is going to be very happy what I plan for him and Astrid- excited Stoic said .

Maybe I can planned a marriage or reunite- Stoic said talking to himself but very excited by the idea , according to him, Astrid was the girl of the dreams of Hiccup .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

How about an alliance with Berk -said Elinor curious , thinking exactly that could do to keep Hiccup here.

It will not work ,-said Fergus sad.

Sure, an alliance of Scottish and Viking- said Elinor really helps a little happy but anxious.

Elinor , not work - Fergus said loudly .

What do you say that ? Of course yes- Elinor said raising his voice.

Elinor,is selfish keeping Hiccup away from home , if they are not together is because not going to happen , understand- Fergus said almost shouting .

Elinor only made her sad face , with watery eyes , maybe he was right ? .

But- Elinor said almost crying .

Not going to happen, accept it and will have to accept also Merida- Fergus said with a soft voice with tearful eyes .

Elinor could only embrace him, it would be your poor daughter , fight so hard to get anything, that they departed the heart and also his brothers , that guy liked , had no desire to hit like the lords and also wanted much to Toothless , he had a dragon and have her sister happy , all earned but did not understand why adults always make things difficult .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup was in the castle courtyard , almost next to the tower where was Merida 's room , was about to enter the castle and shut in his room to cry to fall sleep, but there he was , his friend Toothless .

Hey , buddy , you want to go fly ? 0Hiccup said with a slight smile but his eyes watering head scratching .

Toothless only shook his head from side to side but give a '' no'' response .

Then you hungry?- 'Said Hiccup guessing what happened with it , because I was with that weird look in his eyes ? .

Toothless stood behind him , giving a boost to Hiccup on the back , telling him go forward.

Toothless , what are you doing?- 'said Hiccup missed .

Toothless with his head about Merida window .

You think I should talk to her? After all what is going to happen?- 'Said Hiccup sad.

Toothless nodded .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup go to Merida's room, with the heart beating as if to leave the chest, and there was standing room in front of Merida , he could not breathe , what he could say to comfort her ? Nothing could make them feel better at the time.

Merida- knocking Hiccup said with a sad voice .

Merida slowly opened the door , there he was, his Hiccup dull and watery eyes in front of her . A Merida only tears came out , he said nothing , just stood there stop, until Hiccup react , embrace stronger than before, making it feel that was still there ; Merida react the same, but it felt so closed in your mind that see it was torture , though his last night with her.

How do you feel ?- ' Hiccup said with a soft voice still holding her .

Worse than I am look- Merida said in a breathy voice .

Then you'll feel good because you're always very beautiful- Hiccup said with a slight smile on his face.

That 's a lie, -Merida said laughing a little but still sad.

It is, but not want to believe it,- even Hiccup said with a smile , taking the side of Merida to make it turn to him .

I'll miss you- Merida said with a tear in his eyes.

Merida , you do not want to miss me , I want to be here with you- Hiccup said with a tear in his eyes.

And how won't do it? If you ever get back -crying Merida said .

I'm going to show you- Hiccup said taking his face .

Hiccup tenderly kiss Merida quickly , they were embraced , it was comforting to feel the warmth of both; Merida put his hands around the neck of Hiccup trying to do him understand not to stop, however Hiccup stop kiss her in the mouth and kiss on the cheek .

Merida , I do not want to do anything if you're not ready- Hiccup said breathlessly , putting his forehead to Merida.

I'm- Merida said .

Their eyes sparkled at the time, was given a warm smile and gave a long kiss as they embraced passionately. Hiccup wanted to react faster and Merida under the bed and leaned back , with the top of it , they looked and Merida could stroke her cheek and grabbed his chin there to tell him give another kiss. Hiccup could only Merida stop kissing on the lips , and proceeded to his neck , Merida shaking a little , hands Hiccup had always shaken , no matter where , if your waist or just caressing her face, she trembled at touch of her delicate hands . Hiccup stopped kissing her, took her shoulders of Merida's dress and started to pull the dress down very slow , he don't want Merida react badly , until suddenly Merida dress was on the floor , she could only react Hiccup hugging strong to feel his touch ; Hiccup gasped , he knew every aspect of Merida was attractive, but seeing what no one ever will see , more than just him, made him feel more than lucky , he loved her with all his forces , Merida took parts of the armor of Hiccup and was unbuttoning tenderly and throwing down the pieces she found , and there were Hiccup and Merida with only underwear to cover , only gave him a little mischievous and continued to play with his hands, was their special time , had to seize every moment , even the slightest touching the skin of both. Hiccup just slid all underwear to be totally naked Merida doing before , Merida did the same with Hiccup, and there were in all their glory , but of course, Hiccup felt warmer at that time , but were inexperienced were not fools , knew exactly what they were doing , and they were about to commit , Hiccup unleashed Merida 's hair was caught in a ponytail , it unleashed until Merida 's hair was completely loose. Hiccup support his hands slowly in the hands of Merida who were in the edges, held hands tightly , they were in the eye and they kissed and started fast . The two could only moan hard, but they did so tender , it was at a slow pace , not rushed , was when they realized that they made love, and that nothing could extinguish that flame lit when both knew . They were there for hours , touching each other , giving himself tender glances , enjoying the moment until at one point were exhausted ; Hiccup leaned back on the body of Merida closing his eyes a little , breathing heavily and her heart , not say , the tapeworm out of your body , so it felt , Merida stared at the ceiling and just shed a tear , Hiccup noticed and kissed her cheek , taking his hand .

Hiccup- Merida said tenderly but sad watching him.

Yeah , Merida?- Hiccup said amazed by the reaction .

I love you-said Merida with a tear.

Hiccup could only smile, Merida said he loved him, his eyes shine like the sun at what she had said.

I love you too -Hiccup said giving him a kiss on the lips and hugging her , I love you a lot Merida- followed Hiccup saying .

I do not want you to leave me- Merida said .

I will not , I promise- Hiccup said with a tear but with a smile .

Merida smiled curled up with her face in a space between the bed and the neck of Hiccup, causing the head of Hiccup could be lying on the head of Merida , just closed their eyes , and Hiccup could not avoid but kiss her on his forehead, lying and cuddled , slept soundly .


	12. Of good to bad

It was day, the sun had come out , not so bright , but comparison of the day yesterday , it was nicer this day , but of course was the saddest was the day where Hiccup leaves.

Hiccup and Merida were still asleep in the same position as yesterday , only Merida woke first than Hiccup , opened her eyes and saw Hiccup slept so quietly , she saw a smile on his face , the night was perfect , although not married , they knew they were going to fight for the love they deserved , Merida reminded him just kissing, cuddling and all that had happened last night , just thinking that enveloped the time tenderly , drawing a smile on her face, she kiss Hiccup's cheek. He moved a little what Hiccup did react a little moving feeling that Merida was not beside her and this took her hand .

Hiccup- Merida said softly whispering in his ear while still below it.

Mmmm- Hiccup said with his eyes still closed .

It's time to wake -Merida said still whispering but with a big smile on his face.

Stay with me - said Hiccup tender with his eyes still closed.

A Merida caused her laughter , she stroked the back of Hiccup as she gave a kiss on the lips.

Here I am- Merida said tenderly .

Hiccup then opened his eyes , there was the person he loved most in this world , under him, could only smile at the gentle way to wake in the morning .

Sleep well ?- Hiccup said tenderly with a smile on his face.

Yes-Merida said with a warm smile .

Hiccup could only kiss her on the lips and hold her tight , they had shared a passionate night but full of love and tenderness , knew they had been created to be together and never, never , would cease to love , no matter the sacrifice or challenges.

I think we have to dress- Merida said with a chuckle.

Hiccup thought at that time that it was NOW ! Today was going leave Scott , and he did not want , just made love last night was not possible.

Merida , you promise me something ?- Hiccup said with a soft voice but there was no happiness in his face.

Tell me?- Merida said with the same expression.

Please do not ever forget me , I 'm coming back , no matter what it takes- Hiccup said with the same expression.

I 'll never forget you- Merida said with a tear .

The two hugged tightly and shared a passionate kiss.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Stoic was already prepared and ready to go , the boys also , the island could not be much time alone and good but when this Gobber in charge who knows how many things will have happened in his absence so short, but nevertheless , he was happy, Stoick Reconquest plan was underway , he had it all planned out , but he would put into practice NOW .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup and Merida were already dressed , tried not to make his farewell as if it were the last , they knew in their hearts that would make it impossible to be together , but of course that does not take away the sadness goodbyes. Merida was very quiet , did not know what to tell Hiccup at that time , Hiccup was very quiet , did not know what to say to Merida.

Just do not want you to die doing that trick with Toothless- Merida said with a smile on his face , laughing.

And I do not want you to fall in Angus -said Hiccup with the same reaction.

Take care of him , Toothless- Merida said scratching his head while preparing Toothless chair .

He felt flattered that Toothless nodded and licked the face of Merida.

Simply , Toothless , and we'll get someone almost as beautiful as Merida , but remember , she is mine- flushed but Hiccup said with a smile.

Toothless could only roll his eyes and snarl , before they were crying and they were nothing like this, who knows what will have passed , Toothless thought .

Oh no- Hiccup said putting a hand on his forehead with a face of fatigue.

What happens ?- Merida said frightened by this reaction.

My helmet , I forget -Hiccup said with his hand on his forehead.

Well, I finish preparing Toothless , go - Merida said taking his hand .

You're the best- Hiccup said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Toothless at the scene , growled with a side of annoying.

As Merida said to their face annoying .

Toothless only stared at him with that look .

Now , okay, then you will have your kiss, you think? -Merida said with a smile.

Toothless growled with joy , and Merida prepare Toothless .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Stoic was with Astrid , told her his plan was easy , simple, nothing could go wrong.

Just go see Hiccup, will look beyond , and give him a kiss and everything returns to normal- Stoic said as if the plan was the best, but he was proud and happy.

Will it work ?- Happy Astrid said .

Sure , Hiccup love you , go see- Stoick said smiling.

Astrid was behind Hiccup without the noticing.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup was in the room where he had been , he was looking through all the things he had there, where his helmet? .

Oh , there is- Hiccup said smiling.

Hiccup- Astrid said peering through the door.

Yes, Astrid ?- Hiccup said turning to look at her without any expression.

We have to go- Astrid said smiling.

Oh , yeah- Hiccup said looking down with a sad face .

Do not worry, everything will get better , you'll see- Astrid said putting his hand on the cheek of Hippo .

Do not do this , please, '- said Hiccup trying to take Astrid 's hand on his cheek .

Hiccup, listen , everything will return to normal-Astrid said smiling and relaxed .

Astrid , I do not ... Hiccup said unable to finish the sentence , because suddenly in that Astrid kissed him on the lips , Hiccup did not know how to react and was left standing there .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida was with Toothless , thinking , '' where is Hiccup? , '' For it taking so long? '' . Merida could only stand and go get it.

I'll be back Toothless- Merida said scratching his head.

Toothless only growl and leaned back on the grass.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida was looking at the tower where they were guests rooms where Hiccup 's room was , she knew that he had not left his helmet in hes room , he was not wearing last night to her room , until she sees the door open ...

She look slowly through the open doorway , and there was , Hiccup with Astrid ... kissing. Merida just gaped , wanted to mourn , but did not know how to react , Hiccup's eyes were closed, Astrid had her back , no one could see , had a lump in her throat that reached the stomach , all she could do was back away slowly and run.

As could do ANYTHING after they had spent together ? , Merida thought as she came out the tears in her eyes, could only run and locked into the first room she found , had looked up the port so she just wanted to see Hiccup leave to never return , knew that he had lied and she no longer wanted to see again.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup could only get away from Astrid . He knew what he had done , what he did was wrong and more to stay there like a fool letting Astrid away with it .

Astrid , why did you do that ?- 'Said Hiccup annoying.

Hiccup, everyone knows it was a mistake not been together all this time- Astrid said .

Of course it was not, Astrid , do not want to hurt your feelings , but what I felt for you was not love- Hiccup said sadly , he was too sensitive to break the hearts of others or hurt their feelings.

Then it was ?, -said Astrid angry.

Nothing , I just wanted all accept me , to achieve it and that was that- Hiccup said angrily.

And that you dare ? To break the heart of someone who loves you ,?- 'said Astrid yelling .

Hiccup only gave an annoyed look , went straight to the door and turned .

You are unable to feel what is love really- screaming Hiccup said .

Astrid lay still , never hear screaming Hiccup , just stayed silent.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup was already out of the tower , in fact it was so fast that it was a meter of Toothless . He saw everything was perfect , saddle , just missing something, MERIDA ! .

Toothless , where is Merida?- Hiccup said a little desperate .

Toothless growled with a face only of a What?

Where could she be? It's almost time to go,- Hiccup said worried.

HICCUP ! Time to go !- Stoick shouted .

no no, what will I do?- 'Said Hiccup .

HICCUP ! What are you taking so long! ? - Cry Stoic

I GO !- Hiccup shouted .

Hiccup could wait no more , a tear ran down her cheek , perhaps she did not want to say goodbye to him? Did not love him enough ? Hiccup thought the worst and wiped the tears in his eyes, he could not forget her , but she does him? .

STOP HICCUP! Merida loves you and will always be - Hiccup said to himself.

Hiccup was with everyone, knew there was something wrong there, Astrid and Hiccup upset sad, he had to deal with that later, but for now your flight to Berk was more important .

Hiccup , take care much , here we have the always open anytime -approaching Fergus said .

Just,I hope you be well -Elinor said with a sad smile .

The two walked away , Hiccup nodded to everything they said , but his Merida? , Was not there , Hiccup wanted to mourn , but bad thoughts prevented him. All rose to as high as the sky and disappeared after some time .

Fergus and Elinor, Merida did not know why Merida was not there? Perhaps it was very difficult ? Yes, that was to be the reason , what they did not know was that Merida watched by a window not far from the place , crying nonstop, thought the worst , she thought everything he did Hiccup with her, to the end, leave her alone.


	13. Of good to bad (Part II)

In Berk

Hiccup was meters of Berk, was the only looked down , was with his father , which was not so angry, but there was a tension, could not say goodbye to Merida , was still thinking about the reasons she was not there, he don't found something reasonable , they loved ...

Hiccup, we're home -authoritarian Stoick said .

Eh?- Hiccup said without knowing he had said .

That we are in Berk , put your feet on the earth and low of the moon-Stoic said rolling his eyes.

Oh , yeah ...- Hiccup said with downcast eyes .

Hiccup low Toothless , looked up and there he was , in his lonely island full of cold without a ray of sunshine to warm, it was very lonely , Hiccup only saddened more , Toothless felt all the tension, he just wanted to go to rest , many things in so little time. Hiccup and Toothless were headed home, they saw in the distance Stoic going from side to side.

Aw ( sigh ) I think now if I will not get out alive- Hiccup said sad.

Toothless growled with his face just sad.

Hiccup and Toothless only went to the house , perhaps eternal punishment awaiting them . Hiccup walked in the door and Toothless too.

And I hope this never happens again son -quiet but authoritative Stoick said .

Believe me it is not so bad what I did- Hiccup said looking down sad.

What are you talking about ? Sure it is, you disobeyed- Stoic said a little more hectic .

Yes, it is- sad Hiccup said .

You will not leave the island in a while Hiccup, just going out with your friends -Stoick said .

Hiccup sad just nodded several times, and only went up to his room and leaned back in his bed , could remain there to mourn , but he crossed by mind, A DRAWING ! . He remembered every inch of Merida , maybe draw a picture of it would make the surprise more but at least had the face of his beloved planted on a sheet of paper, without thinking , Hiccup took his notebook and a piece of charcoal and began draw Merida , he draw her face and his hair just as well, adding all that Merida had on her face , her beautiful bright blue eyes , her small and refined nose , rosy cheeks , her pink lips and finally her wild hair , her beautiful hair .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

In Scotland :

The sadness had changed from anger , soon as Hiccup was leave, she crying hard hours , but then thought about what she had done ,she give him absolutely everything for her to go after her, with Astrid , he always wanted , it was clear to her , it was over . Merida just looked through the window of his room , until she got tired and closed the curtains of her window , because she knew that what she craved most in the world, would never be reality. Merida kept thinking and spinning around the room until a noise caught his attention .

Merida , - 'said Elinor knocking on your door .

Pass-Merida said .

Merida is that these sad and I think over time , you know , -'said Elinor a little sad.

It does not matter- Merida said without turning to see his mother , said in a annoyed tone .

So , I think you should go down to dinner and out of here for a while ,- 'said Elinor sadder than before.

Yeah, okay- Merida said turning to see her mother , where Elinor opened her arms and hugged Merida, down to the dining room together. Elinor knew something had happened, did not know that for the reaction of Merida , but she did not want to constantly open wounds in the heart of her daughter , so did not dare to ask what had happened .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

In Berk :

Hiccup had slept sad, but comforted him to know that someday he could go back to her , he wanted to know the time, but of course, the on time was not going to visit , his father had punished , he knew he was not going out in a while , well, alone , so he thought he could write a letter. A letter was always secret , but feared it falling into the wrong hands , but the risk was worth , then talk to Merida comforted his heart hurt, but of course, still had many questions about why Merida was not there to say goodbye, the deduced it was because it made him hard . But hey , without thinking more , Hiccup quickly took a piece of paper and a piece of coal and so began writing only :

Dear Merida:

Only been a day since the last time I saw you but I miss you like it's been months ; I miss the way you laugh when something seems tender, I miss the sensitive how you say my name, I miss to see you so free, the wind hitting your hair , but what I most miss you to you, is the way you kiss me warmly , your eyes on me and nobody else , your hugs that always made me feel that you love me , but above all things , I miss your presence along to me. Know that I love you , love never fails , I'll never forget and be sure that soon I'll be on your side.

I love you,Hiccup .

He read his own letter and knew

it was perfect , clearly was describing what he felt for her in a few words , only that there was a problem, as would send the letter? . Hiccup did not know how , looking around to get an idea and there was , Toothless at his side , sitting , not knowing what was going on.

Toothless ! - Hiccup cry with happiness.

Toothless could only wonder and took several steps backwards in surprise.

Toothless , would you do anything for me? -Cheerful Hiccup said .

Toothless nodded in response.

You could take this letter to Merida? - Said Hiccup flushed know that Merida would read his letter .

Toothless as always, was happy to learn that Merida would be close , he knew Hiccup missed her , so why not? .

Hiccup prepared Toothless, before he do a tail with which one could fly smoothly, occasionally used when needed to do something on their own, and not that Hiccup would always have free time put his tail,Toothless took the letter in the snout and only flew away, and knew where Merida , would not be a problem for him.

Hiccup could only look Toothless fly away, he felt happy , so maybe he could receive news and have an explanation of Merida .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Toothless had come to Scotland , there was no one awake, all slept , the first thing he look was Merida's window , he did not know whether to give directly the letter or just leave it , so what he did was approaching the window, but saw that the curtains were closed , so what he did was leave the letter just below the window , so she could look at the letter without problems , just did that and he go, did not want to wake anyone .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida , however , was fast asleep , the curious noise awoke , opened her eyes just a moment and looked around but there was nothing , and she was awake and Angus had left the day before , could take the opportunity , so what she did was take a long bath , decided to let her hair down that day , she missed feel the air on her hair , and put on a blue dress with long sleeves with a little snug but easy flight and boots as usual. she was going to open the window as it was very dark the room, opened the windows and there had a piece of folded paper , did not know what it was, even so , she take it , sat down and began to read.

Having read the letter, Merida could only shed tears , she did not want to know anything , so what she did was bend back the letter and put it in a drawer to be found out there, there have secretly, without anyone or she touch them again.


	14. Just you have to understand

Hiccup always wrote or rather when he could ,he did not want his father discovered that give Toothless sent letters to Merida , Hiccup was always optimistic , the problem was he never had anything back from Merida , always waiting for an answer or a simple '' I love you '' written on paper, but never received it. He stopped every night to see through the window , waiting, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. There was a time when Hiccup woke up at midnight , had surrendered , perhaps that love was not reciprocated , maybe it was something worse than that.

Merida don't love me- said Hiccup very very sad, shedding a tear , he can bear more, strive by someone who did not love him , and only then stop writing .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida was receiving Hiccup's letters always at her window , she concluded that the Toothless was bringing to her and sometimes did not read the letters and kept in the same drawer where she keep the first one, or sometimes even read again and again and was coming down just to mourn , she regretted not answering , but Merida was proud in that sense, had hurt and had not forgiven simply was not ready , after spending days , weeks and months longer was receiving any letter ; Merida came out in Angus always , to their routine things , she was the same with his parents and siblings , but always at nightfall , she shut himself in her room and was coming down to mourn every night , repenting of their actions , wanting to escape and say she loved him , wishing things were different but for her sad reality , it was always brave to show what she wanted , to have what she wanted , to be free and not have certain responsibilities , but right now she could feel that when it comes to love brings all the weaknesses and strengths afloat appear to be the first to be , but could not wait forever and she had to try something, but something wise , was that if you approached to Hiccup , was dead for life.

I miss you a lot- Merida said looking through the window, shedding tears constantly.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

He had already spent a year, a whole year ; Hiccup was a bit average , but it still was suffering showed in public and less if his father was there , Astrid often try to approach, but obviously , they never would have a loving relationship , but only would come to amicable relationship , tried to normalize and so it was.

Stoic knew that Hiccup and Astrid had already been reconciled or something like that ; Stoick smiled at the '' relationship '' that they had , he knew that Hiccup would not give the first step , he needed a boost , Stoic thought to help correct the have a relationship with Astrid , to have a marriage , but his son, why he was so distracted ? , always woke up every day with eyes slightly swollen , as if he had been crying and had not slept all night , did not allow that one look at his notebook where all wrote before if he shared certain secrets or any opening had confidence , Hiccup not distrubed , but for a year does not allow small notebook that is touched by anyone, always in her purse he carried everywhere , no one knew he had there, but hey, it was his life , he had every right to be angry if they touched his things , all would do that.

Stoic , that afternoon wanted to talk to about Astrid to Hiccup , knew what he had to say , he was pretty sure Hiccup reactionary right.

Hiccup come home after having flown in and make some new tricks with Toothless , came tired , annoyed , especially annoying, everything reminded to Merida , he knew he had to forget her, but how? , Always going to love with all his heart forever , never going to feel the same ; Hiccup walked in the door and saw his father sitting on the table , he saw with a smile and received .

Hiccup ! it's great you are in home now, I wanted to talk to you ,- 'said Stoick a little nervous but happy.

Oh yeah ? Of what?- 'Said Hiccup a little impressed.

Son , I know that maybe you've been very tense with Astrid -Stoick said .

Here we go again, dad, ever going to happen between the two , no matter how I try, I 'LL NEVER BE WITH ASTRID- Hiccup said just screaming and climbed the stairs to his room almost running . Toothless could not reach Hiccup, he knew he was upset , so he decided to leave it alone and calm down.

HICCUP !- Stoic said screaming.

Aw ( sigh ) ,what I'm going to do with him?- Stoic said sit down and put a hand on his forehead.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiccup hard hill outside his room , he wanted to be alone, was upset before, now he was even more annoying, his father was insistent , was what he did not like him. Hiccup just took his head in both hands trying to hold a headache and a few tears that wanted to come out of their eyes , he was sick of everything .

Ow boy- a old women said that magically appeared on the Hiccup's room .

Hiccup notice the presence of someone else , he wanted to turn to look behind him, he knew that voice was familiar. Hiccup turned his head slightly and recognizing the old woman turned around completely.

YOU ! HOW YOU GET HERE ?- Hysterical Hiccup said , not so rare these appearances bear .

That does not matter , I came here for another reason ,- 'said the old lady quiet .

Oh yeah ? Why? What you want?- 'Said Hiccup angry.

Because you have not followed my advice , -'said the old annoying .

Hiccup reminded exactly the phrase that the old woman said : '' Open your heart is , your mind can not imagine , open your heart and you fate will change.''

Your ''warning'' not served, nothing bad happens-Hiccup said without understanding the situation , never understood the phrase , just ignore her .

Lie ! You opened the heart of the princess, but you also are closed- the old woman said kindly .

Merida? Merida is my destiny ?- Hiccup said reacting slowly from his expression of anger to happiness.

That's your decision -said old women ironically .

But Merida doesn't loves me-Hiccup said lowering his head slightly with a tone of sadness .

You know the reason why now is not on your side ?- 'said the old woman.

Hiccup just shook his head even lower .

There are , as you are naive, you hurt her boy ,- 'said the old woman rolling her eyes upset.

That's a lie , I showed her all the love i felt for her,-said Hiccup annoyed at the reaction .

Ah ah ( the old moving her finger from side to side shaking ) , you did something wrong and recognize him , but what you do not know , is that Merida observe all- the old woman said .

What ? But what ?- Hiccup said turning to see the window for a second and turn to look to where the old woman, she was gone.

What did she mean by that all- Hiccus said remembering what had happened , so, is the kiss of Astrid .

NO no no! This is all my fault ! What will I do ?- 'Said Hiccup desperate he did not want to leave, not his father was awake and had just fought .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Merida slept deeply , that day she lay down early , she rarely got tired very easy, but that day she was exhausted , it was weird , but hey, humans are not steel . Merida slept well until felt a presence in her room , thought it was his mother.

Princess , wake up- the old lady whispered in the ear of Merida.

AH ! - Cry Merida.

Shhhh ! ,- said the old woman calmly trying to calm down.

What are you doing here ? -'Said Merida still scared.

Were following my advice perfectly, but look at you, shut your fragile heart ,- 'said the old woman.

Merida recalled , she said something that read like this: '' Open your heart , and let someone come into your heart , your destiny will change , and what will not you ever wish , what fate will plan '' .

I never understood your warning- Merida said screaming but without scandal .

Maybe not, but as always the destination is so strong that you followed exactly the warning, but now , look at you, you suffer for love, never see that in you- the old woman said .

It is my destiny to be with Hiccup ? -Merida said surprised.

Decision is yours , but if you close your heart , nothing will change ,- 'said the old lady taking steps backward until a fog covered it and disappeared .

Merida just thought about all the good that Hiccup did with and for her, but that kiss Astrid after all ? . Merida even so thought to forget , maybe it was the best.


End file.
